lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noob
A noob, alternately spelled as n00b, is what can only be explained as evil incarnate of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and IRC alike. Their trademark personality traits are their conceit, ignorance and attempts at using wiki or IRC memes, with rare success. They are arguably the sole cause behind the cancer that is killing the IRC. Unlike the young'in, their close cousin, noobs may not be relatively new to the Wiki or IRC. They may, in fact, have been around for quite awhile. Noobs have surpassed young'ins in the sense that they have stopped trying to be like the old'ins and now believe that who and what they are is superior to the old'ins. Which is not true. Oooooooh, so not true. An old'in who acts like a noob is immature. Nature In a nutshell, noobs are conceited young'ins who have never evolved out of the stage of young'in and become one with the lulz. Most noobs have probably never been anywhere on the internet besides the Wiki itself. They will deny this, and say they have been on some random forum out there or Uncyclopedia, which we all know is unfunny bullshit. In fact, most noobs will deny any claims that are made against them, even though most of them are probably true, such as their very being of a noob. This is because of their conceited nature, their unappreciation of trolling, and their ignorance of true lulz. This doesn't stop them, however. Noobs will do anything to cause lulz on the IRC. Sadly, noob humor is extremely unfunny unless you are a fellow noob. Similarly, noobs will try pathetically to troll another user, but will only be successful in either aggravating the user, due to the noob's annoying nature, or cracking up the user, due to the noob being so pathetic in their attempts that it is humerous. Most users aren't aware that they are a noob. It takes an experienced user who has encountered several other noobs to flag someone as a real noob. Of course, said noob would deny that they are a noob at all 16:02 Thank you. 16:02 Logs that generally describe the behavior of noobs. 16:02 I'm no noob , and probably tell said experienced user that they are a noob. You know you're looking at a noob when they use ALL CAPS waaay more than necessary, roleplay excessively, talk in 1337sp33k, have an immeasurable amounts of spelling/grammar errors, spam, like Sonic the Hedgehog, and/or do anything that was previously stated above. Also note that moat noobs are completely ignorant to the Wiki and IRC's memes. The rare noobs who do know of the Wiki and IRC memes usually fail in their attempts to use them. It is an incurable state of being, though there are debatable cases of remedied users. See the log page to view the IRC behavior of noobs. Inevitability The unfortunate truth is that noobs are the next generation of Kingdom Hearts Wiki users. Inevitably, noobs are the ones that the old'ins will have to hand the keys to eventually. The noob virus is, unfortunately, contagious, and rapidly spreading throughout the entire young'in community. Nothing can be done to stop the impending noob attack. All that can be done is to delay the impending doom by, hopefully, educating the young'ins and keeping them on the right path before it is too late. Fortunately, the noob populous is strongest on the IRC channels and on the Kingdom Hearts Wikia-Wiki, two places that are relatively easy to separate from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki itself. They will be the first places to fall to noob-dom. When their evil inevitably spreads to the heart of the community, the Kingdom Hearts Wiki, God help us all. Notable Noobs (This editor thinks that this section will never really be complete. And that makes her sad. ;-;) *The Dark Master *LightMouse *Malevolence Crystallized *Satoru123 *Keyblade0 (debatable) *Bakakidd Enemy :See Also: Noob (Enemy) References